Bones Got A Gun
by neverheardit
Summary: Bones always said she was a good shot, but does she come through when it really counts
1. Prologue

How she had ended up with her partner's gun she couldn't remember. She didn't remember the suspect getting the jump on Booth and her nor did she remember why they were there in the first place. Right now the only thing that was running through her mind was what was happening at that moment. The suspect was standing behind Booth with a gun pressed to the back of his skull and a knife at his throat. She held Booth's gun at the suspect her arms not trembling although she felt as if they were. The suspect was telling her to put the gun down and step away. She was too focused on what Booth's eyes were telling her. She never could read people, but Booth's eyes were an open book. Right now they were trying to appeal to her cocky side "Show me that Great Shot I know you have Bones". When she didn't pull the trigger they taunted her. "What Bones I thought you were a good shot. Why can't you pull this off. Any FBI agent could have taken the shot by now. Never send a squint to do a man's job." Her finger twitched on the trigger as that last thought registered in her brain. She took a calming breath, the suspect shifted, she muttered "Stupid Alpha Male" and took the shot.


	2. Chapter 1

Dr. Brennan cringed as she heard Booth's booming voice coming from the lab's entrance. "Bones we got a case". She took a deep breath, snapped her gloves off, turned and addressed Booth. "Hello Booth, didn't you tell me social customs calls for at least a casual greeting before talking or demanding things."

"Aww Bones First you do have a steep learning curve. And second I was not demanding anything."

Brennan rolled her eyes at this. "Booth the demand was implied in the statement you made. You were demanding I help you with another case. I do have other things to do Booth. You know it is almost like I have two jobs. Perhaps the FBI should pay me. Or better yet they can just give me a gun.

"No Bones absolutely not. Under no circumstance are you allowed to have a gun. You are much too trigger happy.

But Booth I am a good shot."

"I don't care if you can shoot a penny from 1000 miles away.

Well that's just illogical Booth of course I can't do that"

"I am there I have a gun and I ask questions first."

"You didn't ask the clown anything"

"Okay there is a difference between shooting a clown and an actual person"

"So if I promise to only shoot inanimate objects then I can have a gun."

"What? NO Bones no gun. You just shoot people and remember that talk we had about felony charges. We don't have time for this. Skeleton found in the foundation of a house"

"Alight Booth let me grab my kit. Can I drive?"

"NO Bones"

"But I am an excellent driver"

"FBI property Bones besides my SUV my rules"

"Fine" Brennan huffed as they left the lab.


	3. Chapter 2

"So what do we have Bones" Booth said as he crouched next to Brennan.

"I won't know until we can get this part of the foundation back to the Jefferson. I don't wasn't anyone to accidentally damage the skeleton trying to get it out.

"You want me to have a large chunk of a house's foundation to the Jefferson?" Booth replied not trying at all to keep the disbelief out of his voice.

"Yes Booth that is what I jus said of course I want you to."

"Bones, that's a lot of foundation"

"Well, if you want this done properly it had to be done."

"How am I supposed to do this Bones."

"I don't know wave your badge around or something you seem to like doing that."

"Wow Bones what has gotten into you? You have been quite hostel today"

"My dad and Russ have invited themselves over to spend time with me tonight. Apparently they are keen on doing some family bonding."

"Hey that's great Bones! You love your dad and your brother. What could possibly be wrong with that."

"Booth, Do you know how long it is going to take to get that skeleton out of the foundation. I am going to have to cancel."

"Bones no take a night off. It is only ten am. You have what 8 hours. You can get a good start and instruct your interns."

"Booth this could take all night."

"When was the last time you spent time with your dad, or even Russ let alone seen them together."

"Is that a rhetorical question or do you want an actual date because I would need to check my calendar for that."

Booth groaned and said "Okay I am just going to assume it has been awhile. Look Bones you got a second chance to have your family and I am not going to let you throw it away."

"But you're my family."

Booth couldn't keep the smile off his face at her reply "That's true but Bones this is your Dad and Brother. Come on Bones take a night off."

Brennan looked at Booth and knew there was no way he was going to let this go. "Fine, I will take the night off."

"You can't come back to the lab after your dad and Russ leave"

"Fine but I am coming in early." Brennan said and then muttered under her breath "Stupid Alpha Male"

Booth chuckled and let her last comment go. He knew there was no point in starting another argument with her. The last one had taken long enough. He instructed the FBI guys to take the foundation to the Jefferson and lead Bones to his SUV.

Brennan was finishing instructing Wendell on how to get the rest of the skeleton out of the concrete foundation when Booth arrived. "It is quitting time Bones. Got to get you home before your dad and brother arrive."

"Booth, I drive myself to work and I can get myself home."

"What time do you think it is Bones?"

"5:30"

"Bones it is 6:20 your dad and brother are getting to your house at 7"

Bones snapped her head turning to look at the clock. Dam it! She tugged her gloves off and told Wendell "Have Hodges look at all the pieces you take off." She walked briskly into her office grabbed her things and muttered" Thanks Booth" as she walked past him.

Brennan breezed through the door of her apartment at 6:49, slammed door shut, and flicked on the lights. "where Have you been Tempe?" Brennan jumped back at the sound of her dad's voice. "Dad, what are you doing here? And why are you sitting on my couch in the dark?"

"well I did tell you I was coming tonight and traffic was a lot lighter than I thought it would be so I got here early and decided to take a quick nap on your couch, but you actually arrived on time. Booth made you leave didn't he."

"Booth doesn't make me do anything dad." Her dad shot her a disbelieving look. "He didn't make me do anything I am a strong independent woman. He made some valid points and I chose to accept them. He did not force me to leave the lab he merely reminded me of the time. And where is Russ?"

"Alright honey your right"

"Don't call me honey dad"

"Sorry Tempe, however it happened" Brennan huffed at this "I am glad you are here on time. And I sent Russ out to grab some movies at the video store."

"Dad, I don't have a TV"

"Why the hell not"

"Peter took it well tried to take it"

"Who the hell is Peter"

"It doesn't matter dad."

"But Tempe"

"No dad no. You will just find some way to get him hurt and I don't need you getting into any more trouble"

"Fine, but seriously why haven't you replaced it yet."

"I don't watch TV"

"Hon.." Max started before Brennan interrupted him. "Dad! Don't call me that." She snapped.

"Tempe just you use to love movies as a kid why not get a tv to watch movies"

"Dad, I don't have time to waste time with that crap"

"Tempe Russ and I want to have movie night with you. We both think it will be good for you and us."

"Did Booth put you up to this"

"What? No why would you think that"

"Booth is always making references to movies and tv shows. He also demands I spend more time with you too. Not that I wouldn't do it anyway. But it sounds to me like he is murdering two birds with bullets."

"Killing two birds with one stone you mean"

"Why would Booth use a stone he always has his gun on him. It would be much more logical to use his gun. In fact, I would kill them with a gun too. Although I would like my own gun, but Booth keeps telling me no."

Max shook his head as his daughter got caught up in her one of her many on going arguments she had with Booth. "Tempe, its just a figure of speech. And Booth did not put us up to this. We use to do this together as a family when you and Russ were little. I thought it would be a good idea."

Brennan took a breath and she could almost hear Booth whispering in her ear "Come one Bones the poor guy is trying so hard. He loves you. Just set aside 2 hours a week to watch a movie with your brother and him. And if you get a TV I will hang out with you more." Brennan couldn't prevent the slight smile her thoughts of Booth provided. "Alright dad Sunday nights are the nights I can do."

"Even if you have a case"

"Dad!" Brennan protested

"Tempe how about we don't have movie night if you are out of state or in a crucial part of a case And I mean crucial that even Booth wouldn't make you leave"

Brennan sighed and knew Booth would agree with her dad so she finally relented and replied "Fine get your stuff we have to get a TV"

"Right now"

"Yes dad you said Russ was bringing movies so logically I need to have a TV"

"Don't you want to think about what kind you want and how much it will be"

"I don't know why I have to keep telling you, Russ, and Booth for that matter. I am a New York Times bestselling author. If I want a TV I can buy whatever one I want no matter the price. And besides of course I want to get tit while you and Russ are here. You two decided on this thing so who do you think is going to set the whole thing up. And I don't know what kind of TV is the best so I am going to need you anyway."

Max nodded his head, grabbed his things, and grinned at his daughter. He still couldn't believe his daughter and Booth were not together. His daughter couldn't seem to go 5 minutes without somehow trying to bring Booth into the conversation.

"Wait a minute dad. You don't have a key and I don't keep a spare one here cause Booth had it." Max laughed silently as he thought there she goes bringing up Booth again. "How did you get in here dad?"

"Career criminal"

"That's not an answer dad"

"I thought it was"

"Dad! You are impossible. Booth is going to quiz you about how you got in anyway so I guess I will have to wait. His alpha male tendencies make him very annoying because he insists to knowing everything about my safety even after I assure him I can defend myself. So he will be upset someone could break into my apartment and he is a great interrogator he will get the answer"

"I am sure he will." Max said as her ushered his daughter out the door.


	4. Chapter 3

"Tempe that is just a ridiculous TV" Max said as his daughter pointed out a 10" TV.

"Dad I'm never going to use it anyway I don't see the reason to get a huge TV. I clearly do not having anything to make up for. I am not a man trying to over compensate by getting a huge TV. There is no need for a bigger TV."

Movie Night Sis movie Night" Russ said as he appeared behind his sister. "Hey Tempe how are you?" He asked as he pulled her into a hug.

Brennan stiffened briefly before returning the hug from her brother and mumbling out a fine. She was still a bit shocked every time one of them pulled her into a hug. It had just been so long.

"All right Tempe now that your brother is here we can get you a real TV" Max said as he rubbed his hands together in excitement. Brennan raised her eyebrow and rolled here eyes at this motion. "Your worse than Booth" she replied turning away from her father missing the look that took place between father and son at the mention of Booth.

"You know what" Brennan said to her father and brother. "Why don't you two pick out the TV and I get to pick out a couple old movies I remember liking as a kid. That way I know you two won't pick action movies or stupid comedies every week."

"What's your price range sis?" Russ said. Max grabbed his arm and tugged him toward the bigger screens before Brennan could say anything. "Now son, how many times does your sister have to point out she is a New York Times best selling author before you get it." Brennan heard Max, as they got further apart.

Brennan had picked out some old movies she recalled liking or Angela had told her about. She had immediately grabbed "Rear Window", "Singing in the Rain", and "Mr. Smith Goes to Washington". She had also grabbed "Some Like It Hot" as she remembered Angela raving about this movie multiple times. She had grabbed a couple of other old movies and decided she should look at a couple action or comedy movies for her dad and brother or maybe even Booth. She went to the comedy section and picked up the first DVD on the rack. She scowled at the picture of the three men. One of them missing a tooth and the fat one had a baby. She went to put it down not bothering to read about it at all. Suddenly she heard a male voice from behind her. "Would you please put some pants on? I feel weird having to ask you twice." Brennan turned around and was surprised to see the man had been addressing her. He looked pretty proud of himself too. "Are you in need of psychiatric help?"

"What?" No!" the man exclaimed taken back on how assertive Brennan was.

A bit flustered as she recalled Booth telling her she had to be nicer to strangers Brennan said "I ask because I have never meet you or talked to you for that matter. And your question is odd because you followed with the statement that you had previously asked me to put pants on. I also am clearly wearing pants so my conclusion is either you are hallucinating and cannot see that I am indeed wearing pants or…"

Brennan didn't get a chance to finish before the guy interrupted her rant "Its from the movie you were holding. Geez lady it's just a quote. Sorry to have bothered you." He turned and left shaking his head.

"Oh" Brennan said quietly and in her head she could hear Booth. "Nice one Bone."

"Sis we got one all picked out I need your card," her brother said as he jogged over to her with a huge grin on his face.

"You do know that by me handing you this card I fully expect dad and you to set everything all up."

"Yea we know. Listen we got a Bluray player instead of a DVD player." Brennan gave him a confused look. "It is better trust me. Are these the DVDs you want?" Russ asked as he took them from his sister.

"Yes, alright here is my card. What TV did you guys end up picking out?"

"It is a surprise Sis. Who was that guy you were talking to before I came over?"

Brennan handed him her card and replied," I don't know but he was rather rude. He said Would you please put some pants on? I fear weird I having to ask you twice? To me and I responded by asking him if he needed psychiatric help. He was rather rude when I explained to him how I had come to this conclusion. It was perfectly reasonable. How was I supposed to know it was from a movie?"

Russ could barely keep a straight face through his sister's rant and when she finally finished he couldn't keep it in any longer. He let out a huge laugh. "I I" he tried to say his face red as he tried o get air but failing because he was laughing so hard.

"Russ! Don't laugh at me. This isn't funny. Brennan exclaimed her face bright red with embarrassment as the customers around them turned to see what all the commotion was about.

Russ was finally able to calm the laughter although his face was still red when he said " Man wait until Dad hears about this. No better yet Special Agent Booth needs o hear bout this. With that Russ turned to go back o his father his sister's voice calling out after him

"Russ Russ you can't tell Booth. He will just make fun of me for my lack of social. Hey Russ are you listening to me"


	5. Chapter 4

Booth entered his apartment with a smile on his face. Bones frustrated the heck out of him sometimes, but she was just simply amazing. While he found her frustrating sometimes at work more often than not she was right. If he was honest with himself the times he considered her not being right were only because she refused to follow his gut. She wanted evidence first, so really she didn't pick a side. So technically she really couldn't be wrong or right, but hey he needed a win sometimes too. He put his feet up on the coffee table the grin on his face if possible becoming bigger as he recalled the many times Bones had swiped his feet off her coffee table. She had even done it at his house once. He had said "My house my rules". Bones had not even taken second to pause when she coolly replied back, "Not if you want me to continue to eat and hang out with you here. His feet had remained on the ground the rest of the evening. He knew he was a giant push over a lot of the time when it came to Bones. The only thing he wasn't a pushover about was her safety. He would fight her on that until the day he died. Hell, he may even give the role to someone else in his will. He chuckled at the thought imagining the scene in his head. Bones being told at the will reading that Agent (Blank) was now in charge of protecting her at all times. He could imagine quite clearly the disbelieving look on her face. Her face would slowly turn red and she would rant on and on about Alpha Male tendencies or attributes. She would go on and on about how she was an independent woman and it was not her fault that Booth didn't eat healthy like she had and maybe he should have listened to her and if he had they wouldn't be having this ridiculous conversation. Bones would not allow Agent (Blank) to follow her anywhere. Heck she might even shoot the poor guy. And with that he leaned further back into his couch and became fully concentrated on how to annoy Bones one last time from beyond the grave. He imagined telling her in his will he should have always let her have a gun. Her face would get that beautiful smile and then he would go on to say he left one of his guns to her. Her smile would get bigger and her eyes would begin to twinkle. Heck if he was lucky she might actually get teary eyed. Her finally getting a gun that seemed like the kind of thing Bones would get tears of joy about. He would then instruct his lawyer to hand her his Nerf gun. She would be so pissed. He wondered if she even knew what a Nerf gun was. He would have to bring it up with her. Booth wondered how he would make up for all the teasing in the end. Would he admit his love for her or would they already be together? Booth was shaken out of his thoughts by his phone beeping singling a text message. He berated himself for thinking about his own death and shook the thoughts from his head as he flipped open his phone.

Russ Brennan: Would Tempe be mad if I rented a scary movie

Booth: I don't know if your job was to ID dead bodies would you want to see a scary movie

Russ: Okay good point

Booth: You know she doesn't have a TV right

Russ: what? Who doesn't have a TV

Booth: your sister apparently says they r a waste of time

Russ: Dad's calling he must have realized she doesn't have a TV thanks Booth

Booth laughed to him self as he realized how much crap Brennan was going to get about not having a TV and how much she was going to give back to her dad and Russ. Bones was as stubborn as they come. She would not buy a TV. He had tried even trying to encourage her by talking about all he had learned on the discovery channel. She told him she learned all that in a textbook 10 years ago. He chuckled as he remembered the look of triumph she had sported for hours after that conversation because he honestly didn't know what else to say. She shot down every one of his excuses of why she should get a TV. He hoped her dad and Russ had a back up plan or else he was going to have to hear about how she was right she shouldn't have wasted her time socializing when she could have been solving their case. He really didn't want to deal with her ego tomorrow. He loved her put tomorrow was the day he was meeting with Rebecca and their lawyers to discuss him actually getting some parental rights. Bones had recommended this great lawyer for him who he didn't think he could afford but was surprised when he inquired and was give an estimate of cost that he could afford. He had done some research on this lawyer and he was the best of the best. He really should charge a heck of a lot more. He wondered if maybe Bones was paying the difference, but she usually didn't seem to give out handouts to people. He didn't question it though. He realized him getting to spend more time with Parker was more important than the pride he had. He was once again shaken from his thoughts when he heard the beeping of his phone again. He once again picked it up, flipped it open, and opened the text message.

Russ: Hey man you have seen The Hangover right?

Booth: who hasn't? That movie was freaking hilarious

Russ: Ha apparently my sis although we shouldn't be surprised

Booth: No we shouldn't but hey what brought this on

Booth sat staring at his phone for several minutes before it began beeping frantically indicating a flood of text messages all from Russ.

Russ: So my sister picked up the Hangover at the DVD rack then put it down. Apparently this guy must have thought she was hot and tried to impress her by quoting the movie.

"Oh no" Booth muttered as he continued reading the rest of the text messages.

Russ: Yea so he decides to say to my sis would you please put some pants on? I fear weird I having to ask you twice? Tempe asked if he needed psychiatric help.

Booth eyes bulged slightly at reading this and began to laugh. His hands shook as he tried to read the rest of the text messages.

Russ: Now I know you are laughing hysterically at that. Poor guy was prepared for Tempe. Tempe said he was highly offended so she tried to explain to him how she came to that conclusion she pointed out she never met or talked to him so she didn't understand why he felt the need to use the word again. Then she moved on to point out the fact she was indeed wearing pants and perhaps he was hallucinating. Poor guy finally cut her off before she could rant anymore. Told her it was a quote from the movie and stalked off. Poor Tempe was pretty embarrassed. She was yelling after me to no tell you so your welcome.

Booth closed his phone and tried to catch his breath. He wasn't having much luck when he heard his phone beep again.

Russ: Better appreciate that Booth cause I am going to have a bruise the size of Texas tomorrow. And yea my sister just told me that's scientifically impossible so you better enjoy.

Booth shut his phone and wiped the tears that were slowly coming down his face. Even though she didn't know he needed it, Bones had found a way to distract him from his worried thought of what he would face tomorrow and cheer him up. He silently said a prayer to god thanking him for putting Bones in his life. He didn't know how he had survived before he met her.


	6. Chapter 5

Brennan sat on her couch trying to translate the instructions for the TV and wall mount to her brother and father. Apparently, the manufactures had forgotten to put the English manual in the box. "No Russ I said that doesn't go there." Brannan said as her brother tried to put the wall mount together.

"That's what she said," Russ muttered.

"Russ Brennan, that's your sister," Max said sternly as he slapped his son on the back of the head.

"There is no need to patronize me Russ. I am fully aware that is indeed what I said." Brennan said missing the eye rolls of her father and brother.

"Are you sure she's my sister dad," Russ said turning to face his father. "I mean maybe she got switched at the hospital or an alien switched her with one of their own."

"I am not an alien. I was obviously not switched at birth as I share many genetic traits with our father and I shared many with our mother as well" Brennan said staring Russ down.

"Hey hey alright you two. Let it go." Max said putting his hands between his two children. "Come on Russ we just need to get this TV up on the mount and then we can start plugging stuff in. That's the easy part."

" Dad! You're just going to let him call me an alien. I am a human and I have feelings. I sometimes feel like only Booth really gets that." Brennan said as she stormed off slamming her bedroom door behind her.

Russ's eyes were opened wide and Max's had his head in his hands taking a deep breath. "Well, the good news is she lasted a good hour before mentioning Booth" Russ said trying to get his dad to laugh.

"Not funny son. You are going to help me mount this TV, so that your sister has time to cool off. Then while I plug everything in you are going to apologize. She tries to hide it, but she is pretty sensitive. It is about time we all stopped hurting each other."

Russ lowered his eyes and nodded in acknowledgment of what his dad was telling him. He then silently moved to help his dad lift the TV.

Brennan lay on her back with her eyes opened. She was exhausted. She was exhausted every time she met with her father and brother. There were so many emotions she went through when they were around. It was exhausting just trying to understand how exactly she felt about them. She knew that she loved both of them, but sometimes anger, hurt, and sadness just got in the way of that. She knew if it weren't for Booth she wouldn't even have admitted to herself she loved her father and brother. She just wished they understood like Booth did that she did in fact feel emotions. She jerked her head toward her door when she heard soft knocking at the door. "Go away Russ," she said.

"How did you know it was me?" Russ said.

"You knocked quietly. Obviously you feel badly and are nervous about coming to talk to me. I don't need your apologies Russ."

"Please Tempe! I wouldn't have said it if I knew you would be so offended. I was just teasing honest." Russ said laying his forehead on the door.

"Fine Russ come in," Tempe said as she moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

"I am so sorry Tempe. I wasn't thinking."

"I am not cold and unfeeling."

"I know"

"I don't think you do. I may appear to be that way, but that's because I have learned I have to."

"I know you cannot get to close to your victims."

"No Russ that isn't really it. I mean that's not the sole reason."

Russ sat down next to her on the bed at her words and whispered, "Tell me sis," into her ear.

"I learned to be like that in foster care Russ. If you don't seem to care on the outside you mostly get left alone, especially in the group homes. Look, I don't want to give you details, because honestly I don't want to remember them. It wasn't the best time of my life, but it was a ling time ago and I just want to be able t forget. I have to be honest and say if it weren't for foster care, I wouldn't be the best anthropologist in the world. My ability to compartmentalize allows me to put the victim aside and focus on what's really there. I have the ability now to completely remove myself from a situation and get the job done. Once that is over I do deal with the emotions, but I do that in my own home. If I did it at work or showed my coworkers they would feel the need to remove me from certain cases. I cannot allow that. I am the best and sometimes I am the only one who can solve these cases. Booth has been there a couple times when I let my emotion through. Trust him because he knows I need to get the job done. He understands me. I am hurt by what people say about me. They don't understand that I appear cold and unfeeling for the victims, because if I showed my emotion I may miss something. I don't show my emotions because missing something means a killer goes free. I cannot allow that. I love my work and it has become part of who I am. The cold and unfeeling part has just become second nature to me. I don't need to try to bring it out anymore. Years of practice have made it so I appear that way all the time. I learned very quickly you never know when someone made need you for a case. People think I am a bitch because I expect things done right. No one like to hear they are not good enough. I don't care if I hurt someone's feeling during a murder investigation. If they are not good enough to catch a killer they shouldn't be there, and I will tell them such. If that makes me cold and unfeeling then so be it.

They sat in silence for awhile as Russ finally began to understand his sister. She wasn't cold, unfeeling, or an alien. She did her best to appear that way, because she cared so much. In fact, maybe she cared too much. "I am sorry Tempe. I love you. You know that right?" Russ said as he pulled his sister into a hug.

"Yea I know Russ." She sighed.

"I think dad finished setting up the TV. What do you say we put all this behind us and watch a movie."

Brennan took a deep breath and replied, "That sounds great Russ."

Russ grinned and puller her out her bedroom door and into the living room. "You better believe I am picking the movie Sis."

"Not a chance," Brennan said as she playfully pushed Russ off her. "My house my rules."


	7. Chapter 6

Booth awoke the next morning with his stomach aching. "Great, I haven't even been up 5 minutes and I already feel like I am going to throw up," he thought. He was took a quick shower and drank a cup of coffee. He really didn't think he could stomach anything else. He was so nervous. He was starting to doubt himself and that was one thing that he needed to avoid the most today. He couldn't doubt himself, yet he couldn't help it. He knew he wanted to spend more time with his son, and deep down he knew he was a good father and deserved it. He just had a hard time accepting that, because he had always thought Rebecca was a great mom and if she didn't want him to spend too much time with their son there must be something wrong with him that he just couldn't see. He was shaken out of his thoughts with the beeping sound of his cell phone, which he immediately flipped open.

Bones: Stop worrying! You are the best man I know and the best father. You will win today.

Booth grinned. Bones always knew what to say to make him feel better. She surprised him more and more everyday. The woman who one the outside seemed to be cold and unfeeling was in fact the person who he thought had the biggest heart.

Booth: Thanks Bones I appreciate that

Bones: : ) (Russ said to send you this)

Booth laughed when he saw the smile face and what was written after it. Bones knew he would be surprised she knew how to make a smile face when texting, so she had gone ahead and explained herself. "And she says she can't read people, Booth muttered as he tossed the rest of his coffee in the sink. It was time to get his best suite on.

Booth sat in the courtroom lost in his own thoughts. He had listed to Rebecca go on and on about his gambling, his job, and his own childhood. He was so angry. How dare she use his own childhood against him. He had trusted her with that information. He had obviously misplaced his trust. She pointed out all the times he had to cancel his weekend with Parker, because he had a case. He wished Bones could have been there sitting next to him, but she had to go to court today. She had apologized profusely and had even offered to try and get out of it by faking a serious illness. This had meant the world to Booth, because he knew Bones hated to lie. The fact that she would lie and risk getting arrested just to sit with him and comfort him was just amazing. The woman who claims not to understand how to use her heart appeared to be the woman who couldn't stop using it. He had had his turn on the stand explaining his job. Rebecca's lawyer made it sound like he had a choice about coming in when there was a case, but that wasn't true at all. His lawyer and him talk about how much he loves his son and that he just wanted to be able to see him more. He wanted to have a say in what school he went to and what after school programs he did. He wanted the best for his son and he knew he could give him that. He had originally said thought when talking to his lawyer about it and his lawyer had turned to him and put his finger in his face as he said, " You don't think you know what's best for your son. You know what's best for your son." Yeah his lawyer was good. He had made sure that Booth would have an answer for everything and that he would not sound unsure of himself, although he felt that way. Booth was shaken out of his thoughts by his lawyer's voice, "I would like to read a letter from Dr. Temperance Brennan. She is not only Booth's partner and work, but also one of his best friends. She is know as the best forensic anthropologist in the world and is a New York Times best selling author. Her expertise were required n court today and she was not able t attend, but wanted to say a few things about Mr. Booth here.

"I will allow it," Judge Robins said.

Booth's layer stood up and began reading Bone's letter


	8. Chapter 7

Dear Judge Robins,

As Booth's partner and friend for many years I felt the need to say why I thought he deserved partial custody of his son. Special Agent Seeley Booth is a man on a level no one else could ever hope to achieve. He has more character and heart then 20 men. I have complete faith in Agent Booth. I know he loves his son more then anything else in the world, including himself. He always puts the needs of others before his own. This is a rare thing. I know Rebecca and I know she will bring up three things to try and discredit Booth as a father. She will bring up his childhood, his gambling, and his job.

Booth's childhood is something he doesn't like to talk about. In fact, he tells few people about it and I hope he forgives me for the things I will reveal in my letter. I feel it is necessary to prove what a great father he is. From the moment Booth was born he was taught his mother and he were lesser being than his father. He grew up watching his father hit his mother occasionally when he thought she wasn't doing her job. Around the age of 10 Booth's father lost his job and his mother left his brother Jared and him. Booth's father began drinking heavily and turned too beating his sons. Booth would do his best to always draw the attention away from his brother. He would claim he spilled a drink or tracked mud into the house, when in fact it was his brother doing these things. He claimed he had done them knowing that his dad was going to beat him. Booth did this for years. He put his brother's need before his own even as a young child. Rebecca thinks his childhood will cause him to be violent towards Parker one day. I can say without a doubt there is not an ounce of truth this accusation. Booth has never raised a hand against Rebecca or Parker. He has never hit me nor has he it any of our coworkers no matter how much we frustrate him. He controls his anger. He will always put Parker first even if it means putting himself in harms way. He would give his own life if it meant Parker could live for a second more. Yes, most people would say any parent would do this, but the sad fact is there are a few out there who wouldn't. Booth's father was one such person, yet Booth obviously would give his life for Parker. He certainly didn't learn this from his father. So I can conclude that Booth will not become his father for he is already the exact opposite. He is not even exhibiting any signs like his father did. Booth is a much better man then his father or any man could ever hope to be.

Booth was an Army Ranger. He saw and did things civilians cannot even imagine. He was captured and tortured. He returned from a war a different man and he didn't know how to handle it, so he began to gamble. Booth lost all his money and was in debt when Rebecca told him she was pregnant with Parker. That very same day Booth cancelled and cut up all of his credit cards. He joined multiple groups to help him over come his addiction. He did this as soon as he found out he was going to be a father. Like any addict, Booth fell backward a couple of times before he truly over came his addiction. He now holds the title Special Agent Seeley Booth. He started a college fund for Parker many years ago and he continues to go to a group at least once a month, so he never falls back on old habits. He did this for his son. Parker will have his choice of colleges between his natural intelligence and his father's savings. Booth's past gambling would never effect Parker. Booth took the proper measures to make sure of that even before Parker was born.

Booth loves his job and he is in my opinion the best agent in the bureau. He strives for perfection, so that no killer will ever go free. As we never know when a killer will strike there are times that Booth works odd hours. Rebecca is correct that Booth has cancelled a couple of weekends with Parker, but what she is not correct about is saying Booth loves his job more than his little boy. I have never seen Booth's eyes light up more than when he is bragging on his son, and he does this a lot. I am sure I could go on naming for hours about Parker because of all that Booth has said about him. I remember one evening in the lab Booth came running into my office and proclaimed his son had won second place in the science fair at school. He then proceed to tell me all about his son's project and how he was so proud his son had done it al on his own. An outside looking in may have thought Booth's son had just found the cure for cancer, because that's how proud Booth is whenever his son accomplishes anything. I have spent many afternoons with Parker and all the boy can talk about is how great his dad is. Booth is always so crushed when he has to cancel on Parker because of his job. He doesn't love his job more than Parker. In fact, you could actually say the fact that he loves Parker so much is why he continues to work so hard at his job. Because for every time Booth is out there working he is working to protect those he loves. He catches the child murder so that 10 more kids won't end up dead and so that he will never have to bury his son. He catches criminals that maim and murder woman so Parker will not lost his mother young. He catches murders that murder men so Parker will never lose a friend. He catches murders so Parker can have the childhood he never did. He catches murders in hopes that his son will never see how evil some people can be. Booth does his job because his love for his son is never ending. If you told Booth he couldn't have partial custody of his son because of his job that would be wrong. It would be like saying FBI agents are not allowed to have children. Rebecca yells at Booth when he cancels because of work not because Parker is disappointed, but because she is upset her plans have to change. That is not to say Parker isn't disappointed because he is, but Parker understands how important his dad's job is. In fact, he reminds me how important his dad's job is every time he sees me. When work interferes, Booth would gladly call a sitter, but the one time he did that Rebecca yelled at him; even though she has left him with a sitter many times.

Booth is the most caring, tender and loving parent I know. He would do anything for his son. He didn't even want to force a custody battle with Rebecca, but she threatened to never let him see his son. He always said it was better for Parker to not have his parents fighting. He only went to a lawyer after Rebecca said she didn't want him seeing Parker anymore. Booth did not want is son to think he didn't want to see him, because that is so far from the truth. Booth cares for his son more than anything in the world. I plead with you to give Booth the rights he should have had the moment Parker was born. I plead with you to give partial custody of his son to not only great man, but also the best man I have ever known. I hope you do the right thing.

Sincerely,

Dr. Temperance Brennan


End file.
